The 103rd Hunger Games
by GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games, the odds were not in Katniss and Peeta's favor. Clove and Cato went on to become Victors, and the rebellion never happened. The Gamemakers have managed to provide Panem with wonderful and thrilling Games in the past years, but they plan this to be one of the best years yet, even if it's not a Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your favor. SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been away from FanFiction for a long time, lots of personal issues came up and I just didn't have the heart to write. But now I'm back, and in my absence I read the Hunger Games series. I fell in love with these books, and I praise Suzanne Collins for being such a wonderful author. So, I decided to try my hand with a FF for this series. In this future, Peeta and Katniss didn't win, instead Clove and Cato did. So the rebellion never happened.

The SYOC for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games is now officially open!

I'll need tributes, escorts, past victors, and even stylists!

**Tribute Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaped or Volunteered? :

Reaction to being reaped/Why they volunteered:

Family and Friends:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Weapon of Choice:

Strategy:

Bloodbath Tribute? :

Career? (Careers are from Districts 1, 2, and 4, but if you're tribute is from another District and wants to be in the Career pack, list some skills they have that could impress the other Careers) :

Other:

* * *

**Escort Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

What District do they escort? :

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

* * *

**Past Victors Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

How they won their Hunger Games:

* * *

**Stylists Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

What District do they style?:

Appearance:

Personality:

* * *

Only 1 tribute per person, but if you want to send in escorts, victors, and stylists for other districts be my guest! I will accept applications through reviews and PMs.

The deadline is the 26th, which gives you all a week to send in your applications. Depending on how many I have, I may expand the deadline.

Now, go forth my lovies and send in your applications!

May the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Updated List

**A/N: All of the characters that have been submitted so far are lovely, and it was hard to choose which ones to put in my story. I'm very sorry if your character didn't make the cut, it was hard to choose. But this isn't first come first serve. I picked the characters I felt where the most thought out through and would fit into my story the best (I have a storyline worked out in my head, so I'm basing my selections on that). Here is the list of characters so far, but some may be subject to change.**

**Tributes**

District 1 Male – Open

District 1 Female – Lynette Flynn (18)

District 2 Male – Open

District 2 Female – Aislinn Blackthorn (17)

District 3 Male – Open

District 3 Female – Calcium "Mouse" Watson (14)

District 4 Male – Channing "Chase" Princeton (18)

District 4 Female – Chanel Koriskova (16)

District 5 Male – Open

District 5 Female – Basil Woode (14)

District 6 Male – Open

District 6 Female – Open

District 7 Male – Open

District 7 Female – Open

District 8 Male – Open

District 8 Female – Open

District 9 Male – Open

District 9 Female – Open

District 10 Male – Open

District 10 Female – Open

District 11 Male – Open

District 11 Female – Rosemarie "Maura" Christine O'Malley (18)

District 12 Male – Open

District 12 Female – Open

**Escorts**

District 1 – Kimi Landon (25)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Sapphire Rose Winger (29)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 - Open

District 9 – Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 - Open

**Past Victors**

District 1 – Hahn Victor (20)

District 2 – Open

District 3 – Open

District 4 – West Rosen (22)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 – Delta Leraine Thim (28)

District 9 - Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 - Open

**Stylists**

District 1 – Alexander Longly (19)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Circe (25)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 - Open

District 9 - Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Open

**What I Need:**

**Male Tributes**

**Tributes from the Outer Districts**

**Younger Tributes (12-14)**

**More Bloodbath Tributes (I'll need 5-7, and if no one gives me any I'll have to choose some)**

**More Escorts**

**More Past Victors**

**More Stylists**

If you see your character isn't on the list, you may submit a different character. Example: If your tribute wasn't chosen, you can submit a past victor, escort, or stylist instead.

I hope I can get more characters, and I'll update the list soon, along with a sneak peek of the story.


	3. Another Update

**A/N: I know I said I'd give you all a sneak peek of the story, but I just wanted to update the list really quick. I promise I'll put up the sneak peek tomorrow! Also, I'm open to reserving spots.**

* * *

**Tributes**

District 1 Male – Open

District 1 Female – Lynette Flynn (18)

District 2 Male – Open

District 2 Female – Aislinn Blackthorn (17)

District 3 Male – Open

District 3 Female – Calcium "Mouse" Watson (14)

District 4 Male – Channing "Chase" Princeton (18)

District 4 Female – Chanel Koriskova (16)

District 5 Male – Open

District 5 Female – Basil Woode (14)

District 6 Male – Open

District 6 Female – Azure Skyes (12)

District 7 Male – Open

District 7 Female – Open

District 8 Male – Open

District 8 Female – Open

District 9 Male – Open

District 9 Female – Open

District 10 Male – Open

District 10 Female – Open

District 11 Male – Open

District 11 Female – Rosemarie "Maura" Christine O'Malley (18)

District 12 Male – Open

District 12 Female – Open

* * *

**Escorts**

District 1 – Kimi Landon (25)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Sapphire Rose Winger (29)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 - Open

District 9 – Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 - Open

* * *

**Past Victors**

District 1 – Hahn Victor (20)

District 2 – Tony Bree (23)

District 3 – Open

District 4 – West Rosen (22)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 – Delta Leraine Thim (28)

District 9 - Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 - Open

* * *

**Stylists**

District 1 – Alexander Longly (19)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Circe (25)

District 5 - Open

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 - Open

District 9 - Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Open

* * *

**What I Need:**

**Male Tributes**

**Tributes from the Outer Districts**

**Younger Tributes (12-14)**

**More Bloodbath Tributes (I'll need 5-7, and if no one gives me any I'll have to choose)**

**There's 2 spots left for the Careers. Both are male. So send in those forms people!**

**More Escorts**

**More Past Victors**

**More Stylists**

When I get more characters, I'll update the list along with a sneak peek of the story. Also, I'll allow you to send in 2 tributes, as long as they're a boy and girl, or one is a bloodbath tribute.


	4. Prologue

_Prologue_**  
**

_Head Gamemaker POV_

_Knock knock._

"Come in," I said, not looking up from my desk. I assumed it was my assistant bringing me my coffee, I had ordered it over twenty minutes ago.

"Hello Mr. Somnium," a deep, grave voice called out. I looked up, startled.

Leaning against the doorframe, stood Panem's newest President - President Tenebris Futurum. He was tall, well over 6 feet. His crisp white suit popped out against his dark mocha skin, midnight blue-black hair, and dark grey eyes. His faced showed no emotion as they scanned my chaotic and disorganized office.

"I see you've been...working hard," he drawled slowly, trying to find the right words. My face flushed red with embarrassment as I looked around my office. There were stacks among stacks of papers on my desk, broken and worn out pencils littering the floor, and my recycling duct was clogged with crumpled blueprints containing unoriginal and inadequate arena ideas. If I had known the President of our esteemed country was coming to visit me, I would've had some Avoxes come to clean and organize everything.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping, Mr. Somnium?" he asked me. I flushed red again. My blood red hair is in disarray, and I know I have bags under my eyes from many sleepless nights. My office is not the only thing that's a mess.

"Well, who needs sleep when you can have all the coffee in the world?" I joked. The President smiled, but I know that behind that smile lies a cold and heartless man who forces 24 children to fight to the death every year.

He eyed some of the crumpled papers littering the floor. "So tell me, Mr. Somnium; have you made any progress in completing the plans for the arena this year?" he asked me, his dark grey eyes - the color of the sky during a thunderstorm - staring at me.

"Yes. I've hired the best some of the best people in the country dealing with muttations, environmental layout, weapons placement...it's going to be the best Hunger Games yet," I assured him. He smiled.

"For your sake, I hope it is."

All of a sudden, I was alone in my office. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This has to be a Hunger Games to remember. My life depends on it.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hate this prologue. It's not as good as I had hoped, and it's way too short in my opinion. See, I had it written out, and then I lost it all! I don't even know how. I was going to try to rewrite it, but my mom needed to use the computer, and so I couldn't do anything. I tried rewriting it this morning, but it's not as good at the original T-T**

**I hope you guys like it, even though I don't. Here's the updated list.**

**Tributes**

District 1 Male – Kierran Tallyn (18)

District 1 Female – Lynette Flynn (18)

District 2 Male – Skylar Rayden (14)

District 2 Female – Aislinn Blackthorn (17)

District 3 Male – Open

District 3 Female – Calcium "Mouse" Watson (14)

District 4 Male – Channing "Chase" Princeton (18)

District 4 Female – Chanel Koriskova (16)

District 5 Male – Open

District 5 Female – Basil Woode (14)

District 6 Male – Open

District 6 Female – Azure Skyes (12)

District 7 Male – Open

District 7 Female – Laurel Oak (18)

District 8 Male – Open

District 8 Female – Elise Victorien LaFrate (16)

District 9 Male – Ridall Horand (13)

District 9 Female – Silver-Rae Dunnhart (17)

District 10 Male – Open

District 10 Female – Maia Neve (13)

District 11 Male – Open

District 11 Female – Rosemarie "Maura" Christine O'Malley (18)

District 12 Male – Shadow Woodsly (12)

District 12 Female – Reserved

**Escorts**

District 1 – Kimi Landon (25)

District 2 – Hayden Ifferson (32)

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Sapphire Rose Winger (29)

District 5 - Snowberry (18)

District 6 - Konix Reasled (32)

District 7 - Marshall Mosby (27)

District 8 – Ariadne Sprigs (35)

District 9 – Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Leif Twanger (29)

District 12 – Jackson McArthur (48)

**Past Victors**

District 1 – Hahn Victor (20),

District 2 – Tony Bree (23), Starlight Rayden (19)

District 3 – Open

District 4 – West Rosen (22)

District 5 - Calla Grey (16)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 – Delta Leraine Thim (28), Felicia Janssen (24)

District 9 - Open

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Flynt Antioniaste (35)

**Stylists**

District 1 – Alexander Longly (19)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Alexander "Alec" (19)

District 4 – Circe (25)

District 5 - Daniella "Ella" Bloom (31)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Barney White (28)

District 8 – Hecate (29)

District 9 - Open

District 10 – Fawn Whitson (27)

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Jacara Sweetwater (23)

**What I Need:**

**Male Tributes**

**Tributes around 13-15**

**More Bloodbath Tributes (I need 2-4 more)**

**More Escorts**

**More Past Victors**

**More Stylists**

_**There's no female tribute slots left**_

_**7 tribute slots left, all male**_

I'll be updating this page a lot.


	5. Deadline Extended

**A/N: ****Ok, so because I still need a few more tributes, I'm extending the deadline to the 7th. Here is the list**

* * *

**Tributes**

District 1 Male – Kierran Tallyn (18)

District 1 Female – Lynette Flynn (18)

District 2 Male – Skylar Rayden (14)

District 2 Female – Aislinn Blackthorn (17)

District 3 Male – Sawyer Coleman (17) (District 4 was taken, sorry)

District 3 Female – Calcium "Mouse" Watson (14)

District 4 Male – Channing "Chase" Princeton (18)

District 4 Female – Chanel Koriskova (16)

District 5 Male – Open

District 5 Female – Basil Woode (14)

District 6 Male – Open

District 6 Female – Azure Skyes (12)

District 7 Male – Open

District 7 Female – Laurel Oak (18)

District 8 Male – Open

District 8 Female – Elise Victorien LaFrate (16)

District 9 Male – Ridall Horand (13)

District 9 Female – Silver-Rae Dunnhart (17)

District 10 Male – Open

District 10 Female – Maia Neve (13)

District 11 Male – Rain Ender (15)

District 11 Female – Rosemarie "Maura" Christine O'Malley (18)

District 12 Male – Shadow Woodsly (12)

District 12 Female – Poach Wiantot (12)

* * *

**Escorts**

District 1 – Kimi Landon (25)

District 2 – Hayden Ifferson (32)

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Sapphire Rose Winger (29)

District 5 - Snowberry (18)

District 6 - Konix Reasled (32)

District 7 - Marshall Mosby (27)

District 8 – Ariadne Sprigs (35)

District 9 – Robin Beardsley (25)

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Leif Twanger (29)

District 12 – Jackson McArthur (48)

* * *

**Past Victors**

District 1 – Hahn Victor (20),

District 2 – Tony Bree (23), Starlight Rayden (19)

District 3 – Open

District 4 – West Rosen (22)

District 5 - Calla Grey (16)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Open

District 8 – Delta Leraine Thim (28), Felicia Janssen (24)

District 9 - Barley (22)

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Flynt Antioniaste (35)

**Stylists**

District 1 – Alexander Longly (19)

District 2 - Open

District 3 - Alexander "Alec" (19)

District 4 – Circe (25)

District 5 - Daniella "Ella" Bloom (31)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Barney White (28)

District 8 – Hecate (29)

District 9 - Open

District 10 – Fawn Whitson (27)

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Jacara Sweetwater (23)

* * *

_**5 Tribute Slots Left, All Male**_

_**2 Escort Slots Left**_

_**5 Past Victor Slots Left**_

_**4 Stylist Slots Left**_


	6. Check out the Story!

Hey guys! So, since I have my District 1 tributes, I wrote the first chapter and I put it on a separate story. Go to my profile, and check it out! It's called "Come Morning Light"

Here's the list

**A/N: ****Ok, so I still need a few more tributes. Here is the list**

* * *

**Tributes**

District 1 Male – Kierran Tallyn (18)

District 1 Female – Lynette Flynn (18)

District 2 Male – Skylar Rayden (14)

District 2 Female – Aislinn Blackthorn (17)

District 3 Male – Sawyer Coleman (17)

District 3 Female – Calcium "Mouse" Watson (14)

District 4 Male – Channing "Chase" Princeton (18)

District 4 Female – Chanel Koriskova (16)

District 5 Male – Keenan Foy (14)

District 5 Female – Basil Woode (14)

District 6 Male – Daniel Lewis (16)

District 6 Female – Azure Skyes (12)

District 7 Male – Logan Mason (16)

District 7 Female – Laurel Oak (18)

District 8 Male – Samuel R. Kassel (18)

District 8 Female – Elise Victorien LaFrate (16)

District 9 Male – Ridall Horand (13)

District 9 Female – Silver-Rae Dunnhart (17)

District 10 Male – Robin "Puck" Goodfell (16)

District 10 Female – Maia Neve (13)

District 11 Male – Rain Ender (15)

District 11 Female – Rosemarie "Maura" Christine O'Malley (18)

District 12 Male – Shadow Woodsly (12)

District 12 Female – Poach Wiantot (12)

* * *

**Escorts**

District 1 – Kimi Landon (25)

District 2 – Hayden Ifferson (32)

District 3 - Open

District 4 – Sapphire Rose Winger (29)

District 5 - Snowberry (18)

District 6 - Konix Reasled (32)

District 7 - Marshall Mosby (27)

District 8 – Ariadne Sprigs (35)

District 9 – Robin Beardsley (25)

District 10 - Sienna (32)

District 11 - Leif Twanger (29)

District 12 – Jackson McArthur (48)

* * *

**Past Victors**

District 1 – Hahn Victor (20),

District 2 – Tony Bree (23), Starlight Rayden (19)

District 3 – Open

District 4 – West Rosen (22)

District 5 - Calla Grey (16)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Yuki Collins (21)

District 8 – Delta Leraine Thim (28), Felicia Janssen (24)

District 9 - Barley (22)

District 10 - Open

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Flynt Antioniaste (35)

**Stylists**

District 1 – Alexander Longly (19)

District 2 - Demonia Opal (26)

District 3 - Alexander "Alec" (19)

District 4 – Circe (25)

District 5 - Daniella "Ella" Bloom (31)

District 6 - Open

District 7 - Barney White (28)

District 8 – Hecate (29)

District 9 - Open

District 10 – Fawn Whitson (27)

District 11 - Open

District 12 – Jacara Sweetwater (23)

* * *

_**1 Escort Slot Left**_

_**4 Past Victor Slots Left**_

_**3 Stylist Slots Left**_


End file.
